


Fuck the Rules (and Fuck Me, Too)

by She_Without_Rain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Because Levi wants to give it to him, But Eren Loves It, Choking, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, He wants it baaaad, Humiliation kink, I mean it's pure filth really, I promise, M/M, Needy Eren, PWP, Pain Kink, Pay attention to the tags, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Slutty Eren, but that's fine, foot worship, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24328246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_Without_Rain/pseuds/She_Without_Rain
Summary: When Levi decided to follow a career in designer clothing, he did not expect to have to deal with so many shitty commissions. He also didn't expect to have to deal with shitty underlings with shitty timing and really shitty attempts at seduction.____Or, Eren takes one look at his tattooed, chain-smoking, foul-tempered mentor and goes YES.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 14
Kudos: 411





	Fuck the Rules (and Fuck Me, Too)

**Author's Note:**

> So I am about *checks* 60% of my way through another WinterIron fic and decided to take a quick break to write this one. I've been in the mood for Levi/Eren recently. *shrugs*  
> I will not lie: I just wanted an excuse to write a grumpy, chain smoking tailor Levi. It's also 5000 words of pure porn. So there's that.  
> This fic has actually sparked a longer idea which I'm eager to explore, but I'll be aiming to finish the WinterIron first.  
> This is not beta'd so yeah, hit me if I've made a mistake or ten.  
> Uh, enjoy?
> 
> (NB. Why is it so damn hard to title these things?!)

“Fuck,” Levi growls, grinding on the cigarette between his teeth as he glares down at the paper pattern.

He presses his palms to his eyes, stinging from exhaustion. It’s pushing on 1 am and he’s not slept in almost 24 hours. The last thing he wants to be doing is trying to magic a fucking nightmare dress pattern into existence for some shitty rich asshole’s daughter’s wedding. Fuck Erwin for accepting the job, fuck Erwin for giving it to Levi — “But you’re the best designer we have, Levi! I believe in you, Levi!” — and fuck Erwin for pretty much everything.

“We’ll just have to tell him we can’t do it,” comes the exhausted voice from behind him, making Levi grind his teeth harder. No shitty underling gets to sound that defeated. The Jaeger kid was pushing it. “What he’s asking for is impossible.”

“Some of us need the pay,” Levi snarls. “We don’t all come from rich as shit parents. Now shut up and let me think.”

There’s an uneasy silence as Levi shifts a few pieces around before standing back, pinching the bridge of his nose. He takes deep puff and holds it, trying to stay calm.

Behind him, Jaeger knocks something off the table with a muffled curse, and Levi rolls his eyes as the kid fumbles to put it back in place. Fucking Jaeger. Good at his job but a fucking clutz and a half. Probably because he’s so tall, Levi thinks viciously, chomping down on his cig. No brat should have that sort of height: a whole fucking half head taller than Levi, with gangly limbs able to reach things off high shelves without needing a shitty step stool.

There’s an audible gulp and Levi glares at the table, fucking _daring_ the kid to be steeling himself to ask to go home — like shit Levi’s going to let some shitty brat snore blissfully in some soft, expensive bed while he’s stuck here pulling his third all-nighter of the week — and then Jaeger’s behind him, close enough to feel his body heat as a shaky voice breathes against his ear,

“You look tense.”

The words brush over his faded neck tattoos, and Levi stills, wondering if he somehow tripped and woke up in some porno.

The silence goes on long enough for Jaeger to shift on his feet.

“What the fuck was that?” Levi growls eventually, glaring at the wall opposite, not picturing lithe arm muscles under rolled up sleeves, or loose strands of hair just begging to be wrapped around his fist as they escape that fucking hairclip to fall into cerulean eyes, or tanned skin that screams of beaches and summer even in this shitty dank place.

“Uh—” Jaeger’s voice takes on a panicked note.

“You little brat,” he growls. Levi knew the kid couldn’t stop looking, fuck knows, he can feel those ocean eyes on him from a mile away, but he’d ignored it; thought it had been fear, not want.

“You know there are rules against this shit,” he says, more for his own benefit than anything.

“Fuck the rules,” Jaeger blurts out recklessly, _stupidly_.

Levi snorts. This kid is pressing all of his buttons on a night they should _not_ be pushed. Keeping a casual air, he takes hold of his cigarette, pretending to inspect it and purrs. “Thought you wanted to fuck _me_.”

There’s a beat and then Jaeger makes a sound that lies somewhere between a whimper and a choked cry, and Levi immediately wants to hear it again.

It’s stupid, but he pitches his voice low, still not looking, low arousal thrumming through him as he teases the brat.

“Been thinking of that, have you?”

Another strangled noise and Levi takes pity, silently exhaling, trying to ease off the tension. He’s gonna get himself a lawsuit at this rate.

“Don’t play games you can’t win,” he grumbles, sticking the smoke back in his mouth. He turns around, fully intending to tell the kid to go home and cool off, when his eyes widen as he sees exactly what he’s done. Hazy blue-green eyes bore into him and a pink flush sits high on tanned cheeks. Soft lips hang slightly parted, just begging for him to slip his dick between them —

Levi doesn’t move, _can’t_ move, swarmed by images of Jaeger spread out, Jaeger begging for more, Jaeger giving _him_ more, and Jaeger blinks like he’s coming back to himself, the flush on his cheekbones deepening to bright red. He shifts, and Levi follows his restless motion to see the bulge pressing against the front of his pants.

“Uh,” Jaeger begins again, desperately trying to avoid eye contact. “I’m sorry, sir — Levi — sir. Oh god, Armin was right, this was a really stupid idea. I’ll just —”

“Just what?” Levi deadpans, even as his mind screams at him to stop, to quit while he still has a fucking job.

Jaeger’s gaze is a mix of pleading and humiliation and fuck, Levi wants to see him on his knees, looking up with the same expression.

“I’m sorry,” Jaeger says, barely above a whisper. “Please don’t kill me.”

Levi savours the desperation in his eyes for a few seconds longer. Then, “Kneel.”

“W-What?”

Levi takes a long drag of cigarette, holding it in his lungs as he carefully stubs the stick out on the table — because fuck the client, fuck the dress, fuck _Erwin_ — and unerringly flicks the stub into the waste paper basket. He exhales, the smoke clinging to the tension between them.

“I said, get on your fucking knees.”

Almost like he doesn’t believe it’s happening — and nor can Levi, because this is twenty kind of stupid, he’s got to be about ten years older than the kid, they’re at work, this is not a good idea, _he’s gonna get fired_ , but he can’t shake that image of hazy eyes and needy lips and he wants — Jaeger sinks to the floor, eyes wide. Levi grips Jaeger’s chin and tilts up, not missing the shudder that runs through him. “Is this what you want?”

He watches the bob of Jaeger’s throat as he swallows loudly and then very slowly nods. Levi leans down until he can look into those shifting eyes, their breath mingling between them.

“And why should I give it to you?” His words are a whisper. Jaeger’s barely breathing.

“ _Please_.”

Levi lets his gaze trail over those tantalising lips, settling on the rapidly jumping pulse point in that slender neck. “Kid, this is your one chance,” he warns, despite the way his dick is already straining in his jeans. “I don’t want to hear shit about it afterwards.”

Jaeger shifts on his knees and whimpers.

“Yes,” he says. “Levi, please: yes.”

“Spread your legs,” Levi orders, voice rough with need. The kid hesitates, but a glare from Levi has him obeying, spreading his knees so that Levi can see the impressive outline straining against Jaeger’s pants.

“You want it that bad?” he comments. Jaeger swallows, not meeting his gaze, hands twisting at his sides like he’s desperate to cover up even though Levi can see the way his pants throb. “Since when?”

“S-since I first saw you,” is the confession.

“First day?”

The kid nods, face red.

“That was six months ago,” Levi says, undoing his belt. Jaeger’s mouth falls open on a small gasp, eyes fixed on the leather in Levi’s hands.

No fucking way.

Testing his theory, Levi pulls the belt free, making a show of looping it around his hand and Eren makes an aborted movement, like he’s about to offer up his wrists or some shit. Levi’s dick throbs and a satisfied smirk curls the corner of his mouth.

“So that’s how it is,” he drawls and Jaeger flushes right to his hairline. Levi puts the belt on the table, toying with images of Jaeger with his hands bound in front of him, behind him, _blindfolded_ …He has to stifle a groan.

“How far?” Levi asks, voice raspier than he’d like.

“Far,” is the mumbled answer.

“Pain?”

Jaeger closes his eyes and nods.

“Kinky little shit,” Levi says, but his voice is low and he’s sure the kid can see the hunger in his eyes. Fuck, he wants to ravage him. “What else?”

“H-humiliation,” Jaeger stammers, still not able to meet his eye. Levi yanks on his hair, forcing those azure eyes back on him. There it is. There’s that look.

“Like this?” Levi murmurs, toeing off his shoes to nudge them neatly to one side and pressing down on Jaeger’s confined dick with the ball of his socked foot. Jaeger lurches forward with a choked cry and fuck, Levi can see pinprick tears gathering at the corner of those fucking lashes, and for a moment he doubts himself, but then long fingers wrap tentatively around Levi’s ankle, and Levi’s heart skips a beat.

“Fucking slut,” he rasps, voice suddenly coming short. “You like that?” He adds a twist with his words and Jaeger whines, high and loud. His gaze is vague, mouth hanging open on a silent moan and Levi can picture how easy it would be to slide his dick into that warm wetness.

“Brat,” Levi murmurs, almost heady with power. “Tell me what you want.”

“…You,” the kid whispers, still looking dazed.

“Needy,” Levi sneers. Jaeger shivers and Levi pounces.

“You like that? You like being a needy slut?” Levi presses his thumb against those pink, wet lips as he speaks, slipping his thumb inside. Jeager whimpers, lashes falling shut as he lightly sucks. Levi can hardly breathe as he starts up a slow rhythm with his foot, gently massaging Jaeger’s dick in time with the pressure on his thumb. The kid’s noisy, dropping small moans and hums and breaths that only serve to wind Levi up tighter. Jaeger’s hips are moving now, matching Levi’s motions, and he doesn’t even think the kid even realises it.

“Fuck,” he breathes.

Abruptly, he pulls his thumb free and the kid whines, trying to chase after it, the shitty brat. Levi growls, shoving his foot in the kid’s face to stave him off.

“Patience,” he snaps at him pulling down his zip, fully intending to get that mouth on his dick _now_ , when a tentative tongue sticks out and licks at his sock-covered food. Levi almost stops breathing.

“Fuck,” he grinds out as Jaeger gets bolder, doing it again, pressing harder, fucking _mouthing_ at him, and then shaking fingers are tugging at the ankle of his sock, pulling it off to let it drop to the floor —

“Fold it,” he says harshly. Dazed eyes snap open in confusion before catching on. The kid does a passable job of folding the sock and at Levi’s nod, tucks it into the correct shoe. Levi leans back against the table and, not quite believing that he’s doing it, holds out his foot again.

“Continue.”

The kid doesn’t hesitate. Jaeger’s wet tongue glides over his bare foot — and the brat had better appreciate that Levi keeps himself in good condition — and Levi finds himself tipping his head back as Jaeger takes his foot in hand like it’s made of glass or some shit and drags his tongue along the curve of Levi’s arch. The kid’s not shy and when he begins sucking on Levi’s toes, sliding his tongue between them, Levi grips the table harder and can’t suppress a shiver. Jaeger’s being loud again, moaning between noisy, sloppy sucks, heated breaths puffing against Levi’s skin, and it’s through lowered lashes that Levi sees Jaeger sneak a hand down to squeeze at his crotch.

The second he does, Levi tugs his foot free of Jaeger’s grasp and places it beneath Jaeger’s chin, pressing up against Jaeger’s neck, forcing his head back to face the ceiling.  
Jaeger stops moving and Levi can feel his pulse thudding against the sole of his foot in time with his own.

“Keep touching.”

There’s a small whimper and then Jaeger picks up where he left off, pawing at himself roughly, grinding the heel of his palm into his still covered dick. Levi pushes a little harder with his foot and Jaeger gags at the pressure, tears leaking down the side of his face.

“Beautiful,” Levi murmurs and the kid shudders.

Jaeger’s rough with his motions, careless, even. Levi watches as those blue eyes flutter closed and he can feel the way Jaeger is leaning into the pressure against his neck. He should get a collar, he thinks. One with a ring for a chain, and the thought of him leading Jaeger around like that makes him groan. Impatient, he kicks Jaeger’s hand aside and presses his foot hard against the kid’s straining dick, earning a shivery cry. Levi leans back on one hand as he rubs at the bulge, the other reaching to tug his own dick free, unable to hold back any longer, needing to touch himself. The kid immediately notices Levi jerking himself and sobs, leaning back himself, shoving up against Levi’s foot. Levi pressed harder, grinding down on it with his heel and Jaeger whines, fingers scrabbling for purchase against Levi’s trouser leg, panting loud and desperate.

Levi grunts, squeezing tight around his dick, the thought that the kid is literally humping his fucking foot bringing him far too close, and for a moment Levi watches as Jaeger jerks, heavy brows draw, clearly on the verge of coming, and Levi’s fucking tempted, envisioning getting off on Jaeger humping his foot, nutting all over his upturned face, spraying it white with semen.  
Instead, he shoves his foot into the kid’s stomach with enough force that Jaeger is sent sprawling.

“Wha—?” Confusion flickers in those lust-blown pupils, and Levi looks down at him, breathing heavily.

“Not yet,” Levi rasps, forcing himself to let go of his aching dick, running a hand though his hair as he tries to collect himself. His tongue flicks out to wet dry lips and then he’s watching, stunned, as Jaeger suddenly whines aloud, eyes rolling into the back of his head, hips arching as a wet stain slowly spreads over the front of his pants.

Levi’s actually stunned. “Did you just…?”

Jaeger flushes, scrambling to cover himself.

“N-no.” His voice cracks.

“Look me in the fucking eye.” Levi’s voice is sharp and Jaeger’s bright eyes snap to his, wide and worried.

“What did I say?”

“Not to come.” It’s a whisper.

“Stand up and take your pants off.”

“Sir?”

“You just jizzed in your pants. They’re filthy. Take them off.”

The kid — _Eren_. He’s planning on fucking the brat into next week, might as well use his name — burns bright red with shame as he hurriedly strips out of them, stumbling as he gets them caught on his shoes before remembering to take them off, too. He leaves them in a pile on the floor before a pointed look from Levi has him sheepishly fold them and put them somewhat neatly on the cupboard by the wall. Then Eren’s standing there in a button down and socks, trying not to cover his softening dick — which, shit, yes, that’s big — looking awkward and stupid and Levi wants to bend him over the table and fuck him until he can’t walk.

But first….His glance flicks to that swollen mouth. He still hasn’t gotten it on him, yet.

“I’m going to fuck your mouth now,” Levi announces bluntly. “Got it?”

Eren looks like he’s forgotten how to breathe.

“Yes,” he says, strangled.

“Knees,” Levi prompts in a bored tone and he has to scoff as the kid moves faster than Levi expected to kneel in front of him, staring up with bright, eager eyes. He sees his throat bob as he swallows.

“You want?” Levi can’t resist, taking hold of his dick and giving it slow stroke.

“Yes,” Eren gasps, and fuck if that doesn’t go straight to his dick. Levi tugs the clip out of Eren’s hair, winding the loose strands around his fist and pulls, tilting Eren’s head back. He’s tugging hard enough for it to hurt, but Eren arches into his hold without resisting.

“Beg for it.” The words slip out, his mouth running on autopilot, and Eren gives a long, drawn out whine.

“Please, please sir, I want it, I want it so bad, I’ve wanted it since I first saw you —“

Levi snorts. Damn, this kid is persistent.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, kid,” Levi says dryly. “Now open your fucking mouth.”

That’s all the warning he gives before he’s easing his way between those plush lips, the wide-eyed startled look as Eren struggles to catch up doing everything to him.

Levi hisses. It feels even better than he’d imagined. He starts up a slow, easy fuck, relishing the slick heat gliding over his dick. His eyes flutter and his fist winds tighter in the kid’s hair. A soft sigh escapes him.

Soft sucking noises send a shiver down his spine and he cracks open his lashes to see. The kid is sloppy, saliva dribbling down his chin as he sucks. Loud and messy. Somehow, Levi’s not surprised.

“Filthy,” he says mildly, voice rougher than he’d like, pushing in far enough to reach the back of his throat. Eren gags slightly and Levi immediately pulls back.

“Sorry,” Eren’s says, voice scratchy in a way that makes Levi hotter.

“It’s fine,” Levi dismisses.

He eases back in slowly, watching Eren for cues as he pushes further until he’s back where he first was. The fucking brat has the nerve to _swallow_ and Levi curses loudly before pulling out again as Eren gags once more.

“I’m not, I’ll try harder —”

“Shut up, brat,” Levi says without feeling, giving the kid a small shake. “Stop trying to hard.” He waits for Eren to get himself under control. “Can you go again?”

Eren nods and this time Levi keeps full control, guiding Eren’s motions with the hand in his hair, not letting the fucking overachieving needy shit get ahead of himself.

“Hold still,” he grunts, thrusting shallowly into the kid’s mouth, biting his lip. Jeager obeys, jaw going slack, eyes lidded as he gazes up as Levi fucks his mouth. Levi smirks down at him.

“Want me to come on you?”

Eren’s eyes widen and he tries to nod.

“Yeah?” Levi’s breathing fast, now, still moving. “On your face?”

Eren whimpers. Levi grips himself near the base, fucking into his hand and Eren’s mouth once, twice, and then he’s dragging Eren back by his hair, pulling free, panting shallowly as he smirks down at the confused kid.

“No.”

“Wha..?” Those fucking blue-green eyes are dazed again, and fuck, he needs to see this kid blindfolded.

“Bend over,” Levi orders, releasing the kid entirely, nodding at the space next to him. His dick is fucking aching, but he ignores it. Eren blinks and hesitantly stands up on wobbly legs.

“Over the table?” he asks eyes flicking nervously to the surface.

“That’s what I said.”

Clearly feeling awkward, Eren grips the edge of the table and bends enough for Levi to get to appreciate the globes of Eren’s ass.

“Nice,” he comments, taking the moment to remove his jeans and boxers, folding them both neatly on the table.

But first…. “Are you clean?”

There’s a long pause which Levi impatiently cuts short. “I’m not doing this if you’re not clean.”

“Yes,” Eren whispers mortified, hair hanging over his eyes. “I did an — I’m clean.”

Levi relaxes. “Good.”

“There’s lube in my jeans,” Eren confesses, still not looking. “And a condom. And wipes in my bag.”

Levi snorts at that, giving him a sharp slap that makes the kid jump. “Cheeky whore,” he comments mildly. A quick search does indeed turn up a small bottle of lube, two condoms — arrogant brat — and a handful of single packet wipes. He places it all onto the table within arm’s reach.

“You were certainly prepared for this,” Levi muses, cupping the ass laid out in front of him. There’s a telltale hitch in Eren’s breath and Levi squeezes his handful just shy of too harshly.

“You said you liked pain.”

There’s an audible intake of breath, but Levi doesn’t give him the chance.

“What sort of pain?”

“…Hard,” Eren says, voice trembling, but Levi doesn’t miss the way his dick twitches. “Rough. I like….” His voice gives out and he has to clear his throat. “I like to feel it later.” The rasp in his voice goes straight to Levi’s own dick, and his next action is harsher than he intended it.

“Like this?” Levi purrs, letting his short nails dig into the handfuls of flesh. Eren hisses and tilts his hips away, but his voice is eager as he breathes,

“Yeah.”

Fuck, this kid is fucking perfect.

Impatient now, Levi spreads Eren’s ass with his hands, pleased to note that Eren is clean, and crouches down to trail his tongue over the small star.

Eren jerks. “Oh god,” he sobs brokenly. “Oh god, Levi….”

Levi grunts in response, working his tongue deeper, and he can hear Eren’s nails scrape on the worktop and he makes a mental note to check for any scratches afterwards. He pulls back, reaching up for the lube which he tears open and drizzles over Eren's entrance. He slides two fingers inside that he scissors and twists, working a moaning Eren open.

“Too easy,” Levi comments, adding two more fingers at once, making Eren jump and trail out another whine. He hesitates. “Too fast?”

Eren shakes his head.

“’s good,” he croaks. “Don’t stop.”

Levi grunts, the roughened voice making his dick jump, and he adds a vicious twist with his fingers, enjoying the sight of them disappearing into that tight hole as Eren squirms. “Move,” he growls. There’s a small sob and then Eren’s tentatively pushing back onto him.

“More,” Levi demands, nipping harshly at the sensitive flesh of Eren’s thigh. Eren hiccups, trying again, bracing himself on his arms as his hips move jerkily. Levi does nothing to help as Eren finds his rhythm until eventually Eren’s moving hungrily, hips pumping, fucking himself open on Levi’s fingers, and Levi swears under his breath. He’d never been this turned on in his life. He goes back to Eren’s thighs, sucking gently at the abused skin, rewarding the kid with small licks and nips, watching Eren’s dick fatten up with almost every stinging bite. He spares a moment to wrap his fingers around it, hefting it to see exactly what he’s working with, and shit, he’s impressed. Eren pants loudly, immediately trying to shove into his hold, and Levi snorts, callously dropping him and Eren whines, even as Levi watches the bead of precome form at his tip. When Levi finally moves his fingers gain, he pushes in hard just as Eren’s pulling back, pressing right up against the kid’s prostate, Eren’s wail ringing off the walls. Precome spurts onto to the underside of the table and Levi _tsks_. Another thing to clean up.

“Please,” Eren peers under his arm at him, sweaty and flushed, lips swollen, hair a fucking _mess_. His dick is drooling onto the floor as he stands with his legs as wide as he can get them without falling, and Levi’s own dick _throbs_. “Levi, please.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Levi hisses, pulling his fingers free without ceremony. Eren hiccups from where he lies on the table, absolutely fucking wanton.

Levi uses the rest of the lube on his dick and wipes his hand clean, tossing the wipe in the bin before twisting his fingers in Eren’s mess of hair and dragging him up so he can whisper in his ear.

“I’m going to fuck you now.”

“Yes!” It’s a half sob, half plea, and it makes Levi near dizzy with want.

He kicks Eren’s legs apart a little more and shoves him back over the table, forcing a small grunt out of him as he lines up. Then he’s sinking into tight, hot heat and he can’t stop the quiet ‘fuck’ that escapes him. Shit, the kid’s fucking tight. He keeps going until he’s bottomed out, pressed right up against Eren’s ass.

Eren’s trembling, and Levi ruffles his fingers in his hair a little.

“You alright?” he asks gruffly.

Eren tenses, like he’s surprised, before nodding.

“Is it…okay?” the kid asks nervously, and Levi snorts.

“It’s fine.” More than fine. It’s taking all of his control to not just start pounding because there’s liking pain and there’s being a dick, and he knows the line between them.

“I’m going to move now,” he warns, voice rough. Eren nods, breathing coming in small, sharp gasps.

Levi keeps it slow at first, sliding out almost all the way before gliding back in again. Eren responds like he’d been born for it, littering small moans and whines with every thrust that threaten to drive Levi insane. Except the kid seems to realise how loud he’s being because he manages to wriggle a hand over his mouth before Levi growls,

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“S-sorry,” Eren manages as Levi doesn’t let up. “I-I’m trying not to be too loud—”

Levi gives a particularly hard thrust that makes Eren arch up, hands scrabbling at the table for purchase.

“Shut up and moan, kid.”

He starts up a punishing pace, determined to force the kid to fucking scream if he has to. The table bangs under their motions, and Eren’s hips must be bruising, but he makes no complaint, whining loud and eager. Sweat drips down Levi’s nose as he braces his arm on the table and he has to shake his hair out of his face. With his free hand he shoves Eren’s shirt out of the way, exposing smooth back muscles that he immediately licks a trail up, tasting salt.

He reaches down and wraps a hand around Eren’s dick again, making the kid cry out.

“H-harder,” Eren chokes.

Levi squeezes and Eren stutters, trying to push into his grip while simultaneously pulling away, shoving himself further back onto Levi’s dick. Levi adds a twist with his hand and Eren shouts.

“You like this?” Levi growls breathlessly. “Want me to stop you from coming?”

Eren nods so enthusiastically, he knocks his forehead against the table and Levi has to snort.

“Don’t hurt yourself,” he says dryly, easing his pace to something easier to maintain. “That’s _my_ job.”

He reaches his free hand under Eren’s torso and pinches hard at a nipple, enjoying the resulting jump in Eren’s dick.

“Sir,” Eren’s saying, whimpering, breath hitching every time Levi shoves deep. “Sir, please.”

Levi lets him suffer, twisting the captive nipple until it’s swollen and hard, and Eren is reduced to a wailing, jerking mess.

“You want to come?” Levi asks, turning his attention to the other nipple. He switches hands, giving Eren’s dick a quick, almost tender stroke before reaching up for the new nipple, other hand resuming a tight grasp on Eren’s dick. Eren’s back is exposed to him, covered in small, angry bites that had better leave bruises.

“Yeeeees.” It comes out as a drawn out whine as Levi pinches the head of Eren’s dick, just shy of hard.

“Not before me,” he commands, grabbing ahold of Eren’s hips. He teases them both, slowly drawing all the way out and shoving back in, hard. Eren’s dick is weeping again, jumping every time Levi’s fully sheathed.

“I can’t! Levi, I can’t!”

“Brat,” Levi murmurs fondly, sucking a mark onto Eren’s spine. “Go on, then.”

Eren sobs, reaching to grip himself tight and that’s all he takes, clinging to the table as he comes, white streaking to the floor. Levi grunts, thrusting hard, and then he’s sucking a breath as he comes, mouth open on a wordless moan.

It takes him a few moments to get his shit together, forehead pressed to Eren’s back.

“If you go running to Erwin about this,” Levi grumbles against sweaty skin. He feels rather than sees Eren shake his head.

“Good.”

Levi pulls free, immediately reaching for the wipes and begins to tidy himself up. It’s not great, but it’ll do till he can get home and shower.

“Hurry up and clean yourself,” he tells Eren. “You got that shit everywhere.”

Eren slowly tries to stand and immediately catches himself on the table. The kid will probably have bruises tomorrow.

“Alright?” Levi asks. Eren nods silently, ripping open a wipe.

Levi sighs.

“It’s not personal,” he grumbles. “I just hate mess.”

Eren hesitates.

“So, it was…okay?” he asks uncertainly. He’s near naked, spunk still dripping out of his hole and his dick, drool shining on his chin, hair messy and cheeks flushed, and somehow, he still manages to look endearing. Levi snorts, tossing his wipes into the bin and pulling on his pants.

“No, it was not ‘okay’. You seduced me at work. I could be fired for this, you know that?” He was damn lucky there were no cameras. “The sex was good, though.”

Eren perks up, and Levi can practically see the sun rising behind him, complete with birdsong and flowers, dramatic little shit. “Really? I’ve never done this before —”

“Damn shit you’ve never done this before. ‘You look tense.’ Where did you get that from, some shitty online porno?”

The bright red blush tells him everything.

“Right,” he drawls, lips quirking as he lights up a cig. “Maybe expand your research next time.”

“It worked, didn’t it?” Eren mutters under his breath as he cleans under the table. Levi almost chokes on his smoke, and when he laughs, it’s low and gravelly.

“Yeah, kid. It worked.”

Eren gives him a shy look over his shoulder from where he kneels on the floor and damn, the way his ass peeks out from under his shirt makes Levi want to fuck him all over again.

“So, can we do this again?” he has the balls to ask, and Levi isn’t sure whether to laugh again or kick his ass.

“Shut up and clean,” he settles for. “I want this place fucking spotless by the time you’re done. Find some clean pants. Then we’re going to finish this fucking dress and I’m going home to have a fucking shower and sleep for twelve hours. After that,” he shrugs. “We’ll see.”

The kid looks like Levi’s given him the keys to fucking Disneyland or something.

“Is that a yes?”

“’S not a no.”

Eren’s eyes light up and Levi mentally curses. It should be illegal to have that much cute.

“You ever pull this shit at work again and I’ll fire you myself,” he threatens.

Eren stands, nodding vigorously. “Yes sir.”

Levi scowls to himself as he’s reminded once again of their difference in height. He has to reach up to drag Eren down to his level by his collar. Eren flails slightly in surprise and Levi catches that bottom lip between his teeth, Eren’s too-long hair tickling his face, crushing their mouths together, tasting mint and, oddly, strawberries. When he finally lets him breathe, Eren looks ready to be fucked again. He flicks his tongue over Eren’s lips earning a shudder.

“Now finish cleaning and get back to fucking work.”

The grin Eren gives him is blinding, and Levi releases him with a shove, turning to make sure the table is clean. Turns out Eren has left marks, slight scratches that Levi smirks at. He won’t be explaining those to anyone.

As he hears Eren struggle into new jeans, he can’t help but picture the smooth swell of his ass. He wonders if the bites have started to bruise yet.

“We finish this before three, and I’ll take you home to show you what a real fucking is,” he suddenly announces, and has the satisfaction of hearing Eren almost fall over.

“Wha—Really?” He sounds way too excited. Levi raises his brows with a pointed look.

“Get moving, kid.”

Eren stumbles over, yanking his hair back into its clip, and Levi finds himself eyeing that smooth neck, wanting to mark it. Fuck, he could do with seeing those long limbs all tied up and trembling. He swallows, mouth suddenly dry, and refocuses on the fucking pattern, fully intending to magic some shit into existence within the next half hour so he can drag Eren back home and do just that.

Sleep can fucking wait.


End file.
